


young and beautiful (and mess and cold)

by imthefuckingsupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, i miss this horrible show, quinn fabray deserved WAY better, we all need quinn fabray singing lana del rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefuckingsupreme/pseuds/imthefuckingsupreme
Summary: quinn + young and beautiful(and a bit of rachel berry)





	young and beautiful (and mess and cold)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> this is just a drabble of a scene i had in my mind for a while
> 
> [set on the episode(s) in which they're trying to find a song to mr. schuester's proposal at the pool >>> i don't remember specifically when that happed]

You see, Quinn Fabray has always been surrounded by coldness.

Her parents were harsh and cold, her house was cold, her best friend was a cold-ass bitch, it wasn't quite a surprise when she found herself turning into a cold person too.

Not only cold, Quinn was also a mess. Not the "hot mess" that every sixteen year-old would self-proclaim themselves, but a _messy_ -mess.

She was Quinn Fabray, but before that she had been Lucy Caboosey- and sometimes she just couldn't bring her past-self to understand her present's actions.

It used to drive her mad.

The Lucy part of her was kept as a secret (usually from herself) but it would _always_ come back every night to drag her down; she was treating people exactly how she used to be treated and Lucy just hated it,

especially when there had been a certain brunnete being the target of the situation.

Rachel Berry just reminded her so much of what she used to be- yet somehow the diva managed to be better than not one, but _both_ of Quinn's versions.

If there was one thing that both parts of herself would agree was that, in a way or another, she just needed to have Rachel's attention.

-

That is why Quinn is now shaking uncontrollably.

She in an anxious person, so it _shouldn't_ be a surprise and she is also always awfully nervous whenever she's about to perform in Glee club.

So this is all normal.

(except that it _isn't)_

At the first violine stroke, however, she found herself relaxing a little (or maybe it's because she feels two big chocolate eyes on hers).

Now, as every angsty disastrous teenager, Quinn Fabray listens to Lana del Rey religiously- and when the week's assignment was about a love song (so Mr. Schue wouldn't have to worry about searching one to his proposal _at all_ ), this was the first thing that had passed through her mind.

Young and Beautiful was the first music she  had truly connected to- all of her fears and insecurities were voiced with the beautiful melody and the ethereal feeling that Lana del Rey's voice carried, it was easy to be absorved by the song.

Being young and beautiful is something she has always worried about- her mom says she will never have to worry about her future because,

 _now,_ Quinn (not Lucy), 

could marry any man on Earth.

Little does she know that the only person who had her daughter's heart was _definitely no man_ and it was because of said _girl_  thatthe head cheerleader was, for the first time, thinking about starting her _own_ future.

The instruments hit a note- her cue to sing,

and so she sings.

She _sings_ and it's like nothing anybody had ever heard of Quinn before, it felt almost too intimate to keep listening.

(Rachel can't help but to tear up a little)

(or a lot)

Because _Quinn_ is singing to _her_ , in front of the _entire_ glee club and she seems to be part of the own music, floating with it and filling the whole room. 

Because _Quinn_ , the bitchy head-cheerleader, is singing to _her_ , in front of the _entire_ glee club a song asking if Rachel will love her even when she's no longer beautiful

(which would be biologically _impossible_ , but the answer is just there with the tears she's sheding)

Because _Quinn_ is singing to _her_ , 

in front of the _entire_ glee club.

Rachel can swear this is what paradise is like.

-

You see, Quinn Fabray has always been surrounded by coldness

but that didn't mean she couldn't find warmness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readingggg!  
> if there are any mistakes lmk <3


End file.
